


Copia Cums Early

by Sinnameg



Series: Ghost Stories (no pun intended) [2]
Category: Ghost (Sweden Band), Ghost BC
Genre: D/s, Gen, Premature Ejaculation, Submissive Cardinal Copia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-21 14:39:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17045570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinnameg/pseuds/Sinnameg
Summary: The good cardinal isn't used to putting his dick in things, and can't help himself from cumming early.





	Copia Cums Early

He was shaky, the first time you even mentioned him fucking you, and it was so cute. Copia had always been shy in the bedroom, simply because he didn’t know much of what to do with a partner. So, when he finally was allowed to fuck you- or copulate, as he enjoyed calling it- he was undoubtedly nervous. You’d already worked Copia into a frenzy, letting him eat you out with his extreme enthusiasm, and didn’t even reprimand him when he rutted his hips against the bed sheets.

When you yanked his hair and told him to finally fuck you, his whine was almost ear splitting. The normally pale tint of his cheeks was replaced with a red that would rival the fires of Hell themselves, and his cock was no different. It looked almost painful, the bright brick red of it, and you could feel your heart racing at the thought of finally having him inside you.

Copia moved slow, almost choking when the tip had popped in and you had sighed happily, legs tossed around his hips. He shook like a colt under your hands as he slid in deeper. You swore you could see blood pooling on his pale lip where his teeth dug into it, and you squeezed around him once he was halfway. Unable to control himself, Copia let out a groan and bucked forward, making you shout when he was buried completely inside you.

The stretch was wonderful, and you purred happily as you nudged him into a kiss, your tongue slipping against his. Copia only lasted a minute more, halfway through pulling his cock out when he suddenly froze. His breath wheezed and you pulled away from the kiss to see his eyes rolling back into his head as his cock flexed and you felt hot cum flooding inside you.

You were still as you looked at him in surprise, then giggled as his shoulder drew up to his ears and he started rattling apologies. Your giggles continued even after you rolled him on his back, straddling his waist and slowly rocked your hips again. Copia gurgled, nails digging into your hips, and you hummed happily, licking your lips.

“Don’t think I’m done with you just now, my darling cardinal. I still have plans for that eager cock of yours.”


End file.
